Tomboy
by KODfreak
Summary: Magenta is afraid that her Tomboyish ways are unflattering to her brother, so she seeks the advice of her best friend Columbia to become more girly.


It was supposed to be a formal little party. Riff Raff and Magenta were attending the anniversary of their best friends Ricky and Ansalong at the Denton studios.

"So Ricky, ten years of bliss huh?" asked Riff Raff sipping some wine.

"Ahh yes. I remember when we were a tv couple, then we became a real life couple."

"I can see. You two are adorable together."

Magenta ran up to them holding a plate full of food. She was stuffing her face.

"Mrrrphh! erfff ruffff, this is soooo good!"

"Uh...glad you like it." Ricky said uncomfortably.

"Darling, please chew with your mouth closed. And you got a little something on your lip."

Magenta looked annoyed as she wiped her mouth and walked away.

"Sorry about that Ricky."

"It's fine. I'm glad you brought her along."

"Well, I know she can be a handfull at times, but she means well."

Ansalong walked up to her husband.

"Ricky, I think you should do something..."

"What is it honey?"

"Look!"

Riff Raff watched in horror as his sister was dancing on the food table, holding a big bottle of wine.

"Oh god."

"Wooo hooo! I'm back in the *burp* Time slip!" Magenta said dancing around. "Riff Raff come on! Lets *ulp* make love!" she said quickly undressing into her underwear. Everybody gasped. Riff Raff blushed in embarrassment. He took Magenta's hand, gathered her dress, and walked out, with everyone staring at her.

"Hey! I'm trying to party!" Magenta said as Riff Raff put her in the passenger seat.

"Magenta, that was completely unlady like of you. We are going straght home, and no sex."

"Aww Riffy, don't be like that."

"No sex and that's final."

They soon reached the castle. Columbia was in the front room when the siblings came in.

"Golly golly what happened to Genta?"

"She got drunk again." Riff Raff angrily said going up to his room.

"Oh no. Genta..."

"Hey, I wanted to party!" Magenta told her before she went upstairs. She saw Riff Raff under the covers.

"Riffy..."

"Go away."

"Come on."

"No sex."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said NO MAGENTA!"

Magenta looked sad, and walked to her room. She sat on the bed, and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke early with a huge headache.

"Oh no...was I drunk last night?"

"Yes you were." Columbia said from her bed. "And you really upset Riff."

"Oh no. I'm going to make him breakfast in bed to show my apology."

"I don't know. He's really upset." Columbia said. Magenta got up, still in her underwear, and went into the kitchen and began cooking. She put some toast in the toaster, some eggs in the frying pan, and started cooking some waffles in the miniature oven. As she was putting together a tray, Frank walked in.

"Oh! How nice of you to make breakfast for me!"

"This isn't for you!" She hissed at Frank. "It is for Riff."

"Ohh I see. Got wasted again?"

"Shut up! I didn't mean too." Magenta said as she put all the food on a tray and walked up to Riff Raff's room. He was still asleep.

"Riff...Riff..."

Riff Raff leaned up in his bed.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry." She said handing Riff Raff the tray full of food.

"What's this?"

"It's a pardon me platter. I'm really sorry for getting drunk and embarrassing you in front of your friends."

"Yeah well..."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Well...I guess..."

"And...maybe later...we could...maybe...have sex?"

"Maybe..." Riff Raff told her.

"Okay." Magenta said smiling. She left to go to her room where columbia was already up.

"Genta, put some clothes on will ya?"

"What's wrong with me walking around the castle in my underwear? I feel comfortable."

"Just cover up ya know? It's un lady like."

Magenta remembered a little from what happened. She remember Her brother calling her unlady like.

"Uh...tell me more."

"What?"

"Tell me how to be lady like."

"Well, for one put on a robe."

Magenta grabbed an covered herself up with a robe.

"So, you want to be more lady like?" asked Columbia.

"Yes, so Riff Raff will like me and take me out more often, and I can behave, and enjoy our time together."

"Hmmm. Well, have you always been a tomboy?"

Magenta opened a drawer nearby and took out a shoe box. Inside was a photo, and she handed it to Columbia. It showed Magenta as a child, wearing a short tank top, shorts, and a backwards baseball cap. Riff Raff was also in the picture, wearing a collared shirt. and pants.

"Aww, you two look adorable together."

"Yeah, he was very shy, and I had a very out going, colorful peronality. I was very social."

"And nobody thought you were lesbian?"

"I did at one time have a phase."

"You had a sexy phase?"

"Yes, but please don't tell Riff."

"Okay. and you don't think Riff was attracted to you?"

"Well...I mean I know I was like his best friend, and I noticed he had like a friendly crush on me, but I don't know about attractive. I think it was because he had trouble with other girls besides me."

"Well, is he taking you anywhere tonight?"

"No..."

"Well girl, go find something to do with him!"

"Well uh...I did see an ad that his favorite musical play was being performed at the Denton playhouse."

"Well there you go! Ask him to it, then come back to see me!"

Magenta went over to Riff Raff's room. Riff Raff was getting dressed.

"Hey Riff..."

"Yes?"

"Um...they're performing Phantom of the paradise at the Denton playhouse."

"That's my favorite musical."

"I know...so I was wondering if you would...like to go with me to it. There's an after party too..."

"With wine?"

"Well...most likely."

"And you promise you will not have a sip, and to behave."

"I promise."

"Well then...I could give you another chance..."

"Aww thanks Riffy." Magenta said hugging him. "So...when do you want to...have sex?"

"Well...how about right now?"

"Okay." Magenta said taking her robe off.

Meanwhile Columbia impatiently waited in her room, tapping her tap shoe on the floor. it was a whole twenty minutes before Magenta showed up in the room, back in her underwear.

"That was long."

"Sorry, we had make up sex."

"Ugh! Well next, you have to look lady like."

"How do I do that?"

"I have some cute pink dresses you could try on!"

"Collie...I hate pink."

"Hey, if you want to be more girly, you have to wear pink."

"Ugh! Fine!"

"And you have to giggle alot too."

"Whoa! Stop right there. One thing I DON'T do is giggle."

"Maggie, you want Riff to like you right?"

"Yes..."

Riff Raff got all his chores done, and was getting himself ready for the play. Magenta walked in the door way.

"Riffy, I'm Ready!"

Riff Raff turned, and was shocked at what he saw. Magenta was wearing a pink dress with a purple ribbon around the waist, and pink high heels. Her hair was tied into a pony tail, by a purple bow ribbon. She was wearing her normal make up.

"OH MY GOD!" Riff Raff shouted.

"What is it darling? I...I was trying to look pretty."

"Uh, You are! You look...beautiful."

Magenta blushed.

"Thanks. Ready to go?"

"Just about."

They soon left the castle, and drove to the play house. They bought tickets, and watched the musical. Afterwards, they attended the party.

"You know sis, this is nice. You and me...here together, just having a nice evening out. No drinking."

"Riff...just because I can't drink...doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"Oh darling, it's only fair, I wouldn't want to tempt you. Why don't you get us some punch?"

"Okay."

Magenta walked over to the table and poored two cups of punch, and noticed a bottle of wine.

"Don't do it Genta...or Riff will get mad at you..." she heard columbia's voice in her head say. Magenta turned, and Columbia herself was whisperng in her ear.

"Collie! What are you doing here! Don't let Riff see you!"

"Relax Genta, I'm here to help you behave!"

"I don't need help."

"If you want Riff to want to take you out more, then you will let me help you."

"Fine. I'm going to give Riff his punch."

Magenta walked over to Riff Raff who was talking to some of the actors.

"Here Riff."

"Uh Thanks Genta."

"So Riff, I.."

"Uh, just a moment Genta, I'm talking to these people."

Magenta looked a little upset. She walked back to Columbia.

"Collie, I think Riff is ignoring me."

"That means you aren't behaving hard enough. And besides, Riff can't be any worse than my date." Columbia said pointing to Frank, who was wearing an elegant dress, and talking to several men.

"Eeesh, why not just ask Eddie?"

"Eh, he said had something to do at the courthouse."

"Oh..."

Magenta waited a little bit after Riff was done talking. She walked over.

"So Riff, as I was saying..."

"Hold that thought darling I'm going to talk to the guy who played Winslow." Riff Raff said. Magenta was annoyed. She looked over to the table at the wine.

"No! I will not do it! Oh...just one sip couldn't hurt." she said about to pick up the bottle.

"Magenta!" Columbia shouted.

"Collie! I was just looking at it! I wasn't going to drink it...I just want Riff to want to hang out with me."

"This isn't the way to do it. This will make Riff not like you!"

"Then why is he being such a JERK!"

"Genta, calm down..." Columbia said. Magenta started to have tears in her eyes.

"The reason I asked him here so we could do something we enjoy together."

"It's okay genta. Me and Frankie will comfort you."

Soon it was time to leave. Magenta met up with her brother and the both got into the car and started to drive.

"Boy I had alot of fun! Those actors had very interesting backstories. Did you have fun darling?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"You didn't even want to spend any time with me!"

"That's not...Well I uh..."

"Riff Raff! Don't tell me...it's true?"

"It's complicated."

"Riff!" Magenta said starting to cry. "I wish I had taken a sip of wine."

"Magenta, I'm sorry..."

They soon got to the castle, and both got out. Magenta ran inside crying. Riff Raff sighed and went to his room. He sat down and read a book. He kept reading for a while, until he heard a strange noise coming from the backyard. Riff Raff walked down and out into the backyard to see a strange person hitting baseballs from the porch.

"Hey you!"

The person turned around. It was Magenta, wearing a backwards base ball cap, the tank top, which only now covered her boobs, and the shorts, which showed off her legs.

"Magenta!"

Magenta turned away.

"I didn't want you to see me like this. I dress this way...because it makes me comfortable."

"You remind me of the way you used to look. That was the Magenta I fell in love with."

"What? You...prefered me this way?"

"Of course I did. You didn't notice the huge crush I had on you?"

"A little...so...that's why you didn't want to hang out with me?"

"Well, I was upset that you had changed. That wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want you to drink, but I didn't want you to change."

"Oh Riff..."

"And secretly, I do...at least once...drink with you."

"That can be arranged." Magenta said smiling. Riff Raff put his arms around his sister's body. He then kissed her neck aggressivly.

Columbia was having a snack when Riff and Genta stumbled in.

"Wassup Collie..." Riff Raff said slapping his hand on Columbia's shoulder.

"Riff Raff, what's gotten into you?"

"The same thing that's about to get into you..."

"Oh shut up Riff." Magenta said falling over. Columbia crossed her arms, but then made a face.

"Can I have some..."  



End file.
